


After the Rain

by Star_Filled_Ink, tiny_redpanda



Series: Mekanic fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Filled_Ink/pseuds/Star_Filled_Ink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_redpanda/pseuds/tiny_redpanda
Summary: A thousand of memories they've shared came into her mind, their first meeting, first kiss, all the tears they've shared, the nights spent holding each other tightly before either of them has to go on a mission, the kisses and laughters the next day when each returned safely, and the worried tears when either of then are hurt, they have been through a lot, but she would do anything just to go through it all again, with her beloved Hana.gosh, she thought.I want to marry this girl.





	After the Rain

Hana shivered as she scurried back into her shared apartment. It was only partly from the cold however as laughter slipped past her lips. Once she was inside, she quickly took off her wet jacket and boots and threw them aside without much care.  
“Shit,” she said, flopping on top of a couch and sprawling out like a cat. “I didn’t believe in rain dances before, but I think I do now. Those clouds came out of nowhere.”

The soft pitter-patter could be heard outside, and from the sound of it the rain wasn’t stopping any time soon. At least it was a calm rainfall, the gentle lull of the water was almost soothing. But still . . . Hana looked over to Brigitte who was just as drenched as herself.  
Hana gave her girlfriend a sheepish smile. “I’m real sorry we had to cut our date short, Brig. Maybe some cuddles can make up for it?” She asked, holding her arms out in invitation.  
Brigitte chuckled softly.  
"Well, let's just blame it on the weather, and the fact that neither of us checked before going". She carefully took all their wet clothes to put it into the laundry basket, before coming to scoop her girlfriend into her arms.

"I'm just glad I can still love my princess whenever I can since we have our own place now". She said gesturing to the small apartment they moved into a while ago.  
"Cuddles!"

A content sigh left Hana’s mouth as she snuggled close to her girlfriend. In hindsight, perhaps it wasn’t very wise of them not to see what the weather broadcast said about the day of their date, but in their (albeit flimsy) defense the skies had been clear and sunny all week.

“I still blame it on a rain dance.” Hana says with an impish tone leaking into her voice. “Someone out there decided they wanted to rain on our parade.” She pauses her speech to chortle, giving Brigitte a wry smile. “I’m not sorry for that joke.”  
The young woman allowed herself to get comfortable, pulling out every pillow and blanket she could find and began making a nest out of them.

“Still, sorry those dinner plans had to go to waste. Maybe we can watch a movie or two and indulge in some snacks instead?” She asked waving the TV remote around in her hand.  
Brigitte nodded to her girlfriend, before readying their TV and thinking about movies they could binge while she walks around looking for snacks.

"As long as I'm with my princess, I'll be happy"  
Hana presses a kiss against the other’s cheek. “You’re such a sweetie. I say we make it a movie marathon, and if we get bored I’m sure we’ll find other ways to entertain ourselves.” She croons with a wink.  
She moved forward with a coquettish gleam in her eye. Her arms wrap around Brigitte’s waist to give her partner a gentle squeeze as Hana makes herself comfortable, burying her face in the crook of her sweetheart’s neck. There’s a squeaky muffled noise coming from Hana that soon turns into chortles as her fingers start to rub up and down Brigitte’s ribs leaving tickling touches here and there and everywhere.  
“Gotcha!” She lilted.

Brigitte started to laughed harder, wanting to stop her but also not wanting to crush her girlfriend by accident. She cuddles her instead.  
"How about no"  
Hana pouts, giving her sweetheart her best set of puppy eyes. “Let me have fun.”  
Despite the whiny tone she leans in to deliver another kiss. Wrapped up in blankets and in Brigitte’s arms Hana finds herself content and was more than happy to snuggle closer. Ah yes. Warm.

“I say we get this party going.” She says, reaching for the remote controller. “You can pick the first movie. Let’s do this.”  
She chuckled, cuddling her girlfriend close to her before starting a classical movie that they both like, she sighed deeply as the movie start, relaxing more into the pillows and stroked Hana's hair as a sign of affection, before giving her a kiss on the forehead  
The movie and time seemed to flicker by. Outside, the clouds were busy, the rain droplets freely fell against the world and showed no signs of stopping. A quiet lull in the background as the girls inside cuddled up to each other all cozy and warm. They took turns picking the movie, when one was done they popped another in. 

As the films went on they soon had a growing pile of empty snack bags and soda cans littered across the floor. A mess they could take care of in the morning, but for now Hana simply soaked in the company of her girlfriend.  
She could hold Brigitte for hours and be content and that’s just what she did until she fell asleep.

Brigitte sighed in content, pulling her girlfriend closer for a second before realising her breathing had deepened, and peered down to see that her beloved girlfriend of 4 years had fallen asleep in her arms. She chuckled slightly, turning the TV off before slowly scooping her beloved into her arms, carrying her with care to their bedroom. A loving smile came to her face as she tucked her girlfriend in, kissing her forehead softly, hearing a sleepy murmur from the other girl. A thousand of memories they've shared came into her mind, their first meeting, first kiss, all the tears they've shared, the nights spent holding each other tightly before either of them has to go on a mission, the kisses and laughters the next day when each returned safely, and the worried tears when either of then are hurt, they have been through a lot, but she would do anything just to go through it all again, with her beloved Hana.

gosh, she thought.  
I want to marry this girl.  
why not do it then? she asks herself, she has a ring, and a short speech prepared, and if she can just find the perfect time, she can do it, right?  
She sighed, looking at the calendar, tomorrow is... The 14th of February  
She smiled to herself, getting herself into bed beside her girlfriend and snuggled her close, hoping her plan for tomorrow would go well.  
Hana rose from sleep along with the morning sun. They say the early bird gets the worm or at least they do in the military. There were some things just wired into her now and Hana was too used to waking up in the dawn for training or missions, and if she was going to wake up at ungodly hours she might as well take advantage of it.

 

The smell of something sweet and salty wafted through the apartment. Hana hummed contently to herself as she stirred the sizzling bacon in a pan. Today was a special date. One that called a special breakfast, it was the most important meal of the day after all.  
“Ahh my sleeping beauty is awake?” Hana called, hearing footsteps approach the kitchen. “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey!” She lilted sweetly.

Nervous would be an understatement, Brigitte knew she just had to ask it, she was sure that there's no one else she'd rather be with to spend the rest of her life to, well here goes.  
She goes down on one knee, and pulled the ring box out of her sweatpants, waiting for her girlfriend to turn around and see her

Hana had turned away from cooking with a kiss ready to greet her girlfriend. However, the sight of Brigitte kneeling had her paused.  
“Panda?” Hana asked, head titled like a curious cat. “What are you . . .”  
Her voice trailed off and abruptly ended as her hand made its way over her mouth. Hana felt the beat of her heart pound faster as her eyes settled on the little box in Brigitte’s hands. Was Brigitte about to . . .? The very thought already had Hana ready to tear up.  
Brigitte is sure her face is tomato red by now, she cleared her throat and stammered out the words she had prepared for this occasion.  
"Hana i- I can't even begin to express how much love I have for you, the last 4 years may have been the happiest years of my life, you have been my guiding light, my life saver, and my love for you have grown more each day ever since I met you, which I find quite unbelievable myself but. The thing is, I have never thought I would never be loved by anyone as amazing and beautiful as you, you have been my everything, and I can never imagine life without you around me".  
She took a stuttering breathe, looking at the love of her life in the eyes.  
"Hana Song, will you marry me?... Please?"

 

Fresh tears slid down Hana’s cheeks, they dripped and fell all over her, but she didn’t care. For a minute the young woman couldn’t speak, too overcome with the warmth blossoming in her chest. Oh good gracious, she didn’t think it was possible to be this happy. Was this a dream? It felt like a dream. If it was she didn’t want to wake up, and if anyone tried pinching her Hana was going to deck them.  
“Yes.” She said, voice soft and quiet before erupting into delighted squeals. “Yes, yes, yes.”  
Hana laughed, and she cried. Oh gosh, she just loved Brigitte so much.

 

“If you asked me a million times the answer will always be yes.”  
Brigitte laughed, fresh tears of relief and happiness rolled down her cheek, she stood up, picking her now fiancee up and spinning her around, laughing all the while, and kissing her lips softly.  
Hana’s laughter only grew louder as she was twirled in the air. Once she was set back down the young woman threw herself at the other. Hana trailed soft little kisses across Brigitte’s face, it seemed she simply couldn’t settle on one spot.

“I love you.” Kiss. “So freaking.” Kiss, kiss. “Much.” Kiss, kiss, kiss.  
The sweet smooches had to end though when something brightened in Hana’s eyes and she pulled away with a sheepish smile.  
“But shit ahahaa . . . . Ahahahahhahaheeheehaha!” She couldn’t stop laughing. Oh gosh, this was just too great. “I was going to . . . hold on I’ll be right back.”  
The war hero slipped away from Brigitte’s embrace to dash out of the kitchen. It didn’t take long for her to return with a tiny box in her hand, inside was a little ring, shiny and new and selected with lots of care.  
“You stole my idea, Brig.” Hana still couldn’t contain her chortles because what the were the damn odds that they both had the same idea? She had the biggest smile on her face as she went to hold her lover anew.  
Brigitte stutters out a noise of confusion, what are the odds? Good thing she did it first?. She laughed along with Hana now.

"Oh, how dare you! It was my plan first!" She laughed uncontrollably.  
"How long have you been planning this?"  
Hana snorts, still scrubbing at her wet eyes. “I’ve had this ring for like . . . two months now? I could never work enough nerve to ask though. Today, I was going to tell myself to stop being such a worried ninny and just do it already.”  
She laughs, to think that D.Va was able to go up against Talon soldiers, armed forces, Omnic and human alike with her trademark smirk painted on her face, but when it comes to feelings? Oh no, she’s got her tail between her legs when feelings are put on the table.

Hana takes a moment to set the little box down with the ring safely tucked inside. Then she leans up on her tiptoes to give Brigitte a soft peck on the lips.  
“Looks like you beat me to it. Not that I’m complaining.”  
Brigitte laughed at the response, she couldn't believe this. She picked her now fiancee up and kissed her with such passion, cherishing the warmth of their lips pressed together, and pouring all the love into the kiss. They had to let go for air eventually, pressing their noses together, letting the air between them mix. She laughs and closes her eyes.  
"Just so you know, I would've said yes too if you proposed, I can't deny how in love I am with you"  
Hana makes herself comfortable, resting her head against her new fiancee’s chest. She slips the ring Brigitte had gifted her around her finger and fondly admires the way it gleams in the light.  
“It’s a perfect fit.” She coos, delivering soft, sweet kisses up and down her partner’s neck.  
She could spend the rest of her life in Brigitte’s arms and be perfectly content. Safe, warm, and loved. She only breaks from the hold when a pungent scent reaches her nose.

“Ohhh shit!” Hana curses, realizing something important. “The bacon is burning!”  
True to her words, dark smoke wafted up from the kitchen stove in a vaguely pork scented cloud. It was a wonder how the fire alarm hadn’t been set off yet. Hana scrambled forth to switch the stove off and dump the hot pan into the sink to give it a good douse of water.  
Hana pouted, looking over the wet ashes of what used to be eggs and bacon. “I wanted to make you a nice breakfast for Valentine’s Day . . .” She told Brigitte apolitically. They had been so lost in each other Hana had completely forgot about the food.  
Brigitte smiled fondly at her, of course, first thing in the morning and all she thinks about is making her lover happy, this is why I love her so much.

"That's okay, angel. Say how about we order some breakfast from that cafe you like? I'll pay for them!"  
The offer of eating out softened Hana’s pout. It was a nice little café, had a cute mascot and Hana was fond of their omelets.  
“Okay,” Hana accepted. She spared a moment to toss her attempt at breakfast in the trash before giving Brigitte a peck on the cheek. “It’ll give me a chance to show this baby off.” She crooned, flaunting the ring on her finger.  
Hana could try cooking again tomorrow. Hopefully next time she wouldn’t let her adoration of Brigitte distract her again. Though it would be a tough challenge even for a pro like D.va. It wasn’t her fault her fiancée was so gorgeous.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone about the engagement.” Hana sighed peacefully.  
Brigitte smiled softly, adoring the look of delight on her soon to be wife's face.  
"And I just can't wait to call you my wife" she said before kissing her softly on the lips, with their eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other. Content in one another's loving embrace, Brigitte thought to herself  
"Gosh, I can't wait to marry this girl".

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I wrote this story to celebrate Valentine's day, we met because of this ship and I am forever grateful for my Hana. Please comment and tell us what you think, thank you for reading!:)


End file.
